Must be the heat
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: Temari had always known her car would leave her be in the middle of the road. But who knew that when it did it would also leave her satisfied? Very satisfied indeed.


**This is actually 1,991 words. Hmm I don't know if it's a sign.**

**Anyway standard disclaimer applied aside, I would _love_ to know what is going through your heads so leave a review! :) Arigato!**

* * *

Temari sat through the lecture, bored out of her mind. Analysis was one of her favourite subjects but this year's professor was old and snail-moving. All of the students had agreed that the old bat should just call it quits already and stop torturing them.

The old bat was still in the process of lifting up the chalk when the bell sounded. There were many sighs of relief as the students rushed out of the classroom. She squeezed through the mass of people who seemed to be gathered at the door. The air inside the building was stifling this time of year but she knew to dress lightly.

Temari gladly breathed the fresh air that hit her the second she walked outside. The wind was a little stronger but she never minded. She went against it as she reached her car and revved the engine. The old piece of junk was her father's old car and he gave it to her when she said she would go to a uni in another city.

Her father was always treating her like a daddy's girl since her mother had long passed. Being the oldest and a female she was expected to finish her education and get married to the best deal as soon as possible. Of course Temari no Sabaku would have none of that.

Before she left Temari had told her father, quite loudly, that she didn't want a sitter, she was an adult. Her father could never take the hint, or maybe he didn't want to, that she was a free spirit.

Said spirit was slowly deflating in sync with her -_stupid, crappy_\- car. She cursed loudly when she remembered that the next hint of civilisation was twenty kilometres away.

She lived away from the city, in a small town, where she could enjoy the peace and quiet when she wanted to study. The only problem was the road she was now on. It was deserted save from the occasional trucks at six in the morning.

She sighed as she gave in. Maybe she could see what was wrong with it. If that didn't work she'd call her car insurance. Her wedges carried her to the hood of the car where she popped it open with her small hands.

She stared.

And stared.

And cursed when it struck her that she didn't know a fig about how cars worked. She only knew how to drive them. She slammed the hood shut and took her bag from the inside along with her papers and keys.

Her ears picked up a distant sound of an engine and her eyes looked at the blur coming closer with great hope. The black blur turned out to be a bike and a rider. The motorcycle stopped in front of her and the driver got off. He had a black jacket and skinny jeans that perfectly matched the equally black Kawasaki. Temari could only wonder how he wasn't toast inside that helmet.

She nodded politely at him.

"Konichiwa, do you think you can help me?" He nodded and took off his helmet. Temari could only stare as his black hair came to rest barely above his broad shoulders. They framed a handsome face, almost feminine. The effect was completely turned off, however, when she noticed the numerous earrings on his ears and his mature and somewhat mysterious gaze.

His hands, long and with the fingers of a pianist, lifted the hood. His black eyes took in the sight for a second before he sighed in, what she guessed was, defeat.

"Gomen, but it looks like your car is dead." His baritone voice echoed through her bones and she felt her face a little hotter than before. This was definitely the heat's fault. She sighed to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Arigato, I guess I'll call for help." It would cost her and she would have to wait in the heat for at least half an hour but she couldn't just go by foot. She took out her phone and saw him moving towards his bike with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slouching. She saw him hesitate.

He turned to her. "I could take you." She was a little shocked at his words. How could he offer help to a stranger? Could she trust him?

"Oh, come on. I'll take you to the square. It's on my way anyway." She raised a brow wondering how he seemed to know where she was going. She didn't really want to admit it but his appearance added to the fact that she was kind of creeped out.

Her face paled slightly as he slowly approached her and she stepped back. His strides widened and the back of her thighs hit the hood.

Before she could balance herself one of his arms was already on her waist, the other on the hood for support. Her hands automatically came to rest on his chest. She immediately felt engulfed by his much bigger body.

"Troublesome woman, just come with me." His chest rumbled. She glared up at him but her mind was quickly wiped clean when she noticed his gaze. It was dark, full of a very familiar feeling, and confident. He wanted her and he knew it.

She gulped when she felt her stomach clench. In an unexpected move she yanked him down from his jacket and crashed her lips to his.

At first he was too shocked to respond but it only took him a second when he felt her turn her head for a better angle. He pressed back more forcefully and one of his hands found her waist while the other slowly traced her hip.

Temari could only press her body closer to his when his tongue traced her plump lower lip. She opened her mouth and the two hot muscles clashed in a battle for dominance.

She could feel his lips curving upwards and before she had a chance to ask him his hand had lifted her thigh and hooked it on his waist. She moaned and he took advantage of her distraction, entering her hot mouth.

His tongue explored her wet cavern trying to memorise every corner. She moaned low at the feeling and her hips bucked against his. They both moaned when his clothed erection made contact with her panty-covered core.

They continued to make out and slowly grind against each other. Her hands, no longer content on his shoulders, started unzipping his jacket and she almost squealed when she realised he was shirtless underneath it. Her hands on his bare chest made him buck more forcefully into her and he turned his kissed to her neck. He nibbled and sucked, making sure to leave marks behind.

The woman had propped herself up on the hood and locked her long legs on the small of his back. The angle made him grit his teeth in pleasure. The little minx was begging for it.

Both of his hands moved upwards. He heard her low whimper when he found her breast. He palmed the full mound, feeling her nipple peaking through the fabric. Temari had taken off her bra when the heat became unbearable and now she thanked god she did. His kisses on her neck became more passionate as his hands fondled her breast.

"Ah!" A gasp escaped her when his finger traced her slit through her panties.

"So wet." He grunted. His lips found hers again, silencing her for what was to come. His finger rubbed her and teasingly slid inside where he found her engorged core. Temari felt betrayed by her own body. She was doing this with a total stranger, in broad daylight and in the middle of the road.

But then he was so sinfully good...

She was too lost, too engulfed on his hand's ministration to notice her own actions. Her hand trailed lower, on the waistband of his jeans. She palmed his throbbing member through the fabric and he acted on impulse, shoving a finger in her womanhood. She moaned out loud at the feeling. His finger continued to pump inside her and she continued to make the sounds that made his blood run south.

He grunted. Her insides were tight around his finger and he was harder than he had ever been. Her hand found its way inside his jeans and she moaned even louder when her hand didn't find his boxers. Instead it found a very hard and erect manhood, begging to enter her.

His breathing became heavier and he quickened the pace of his finger adding one more inside her.

It would take just one move to be there. The thought rocked them both and he couldn't hold it anymore. He roughly tossed her panties somewhere and positioned himself between her. She looked into those endless pools of black, filled with lust. Her hands palmed his cheeks and she brought him down for a hard kiss.

He felt her consent through the kiss and his arms went around her small body. He slowly dragged his crown on her opening, lubricating himself.

One thrust later he was inside her. She cried out at the feeling and he grunted as her tight wall encased his length.

Temari moaned. He was big and twitching, stretching her walls to the furthest extent. She saw him hesitate again and she bucked against him, letting him know she was okay.

He slowly went out and pushed back in, only his tip remaining inside her. She felt so good against his member and he saw that she felt it too.

A few thrusts later he cut himself loose.

He pounded into her and she could do nothing more than cling to him. He set her on her back and started pistoning his hips, groaning when she began to participate. Her hands tried to find an anchor and she sank her nails into his delicious abs.

Her cavern started to convulse harder and tighter around him and he knew she was close. His hands gripped her hips and she let him take over as the first wave of ecstasy washed through her.

The pleasure was too much but he forced his eyes open to look at her climaxing form. Her mouth was open, letting loose those enticing sounds and her hair was sprawled on the cool metal below. She threw her head back and shouted to the high heavens as she fell into the pool of pleasure.

Seeing her in such a high, her body tightening, his pace grew frantic. It took him less than three hard thrusts to empty himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her sweaty form, her insides still milking him.

They both panted hard as they tried to find their breath.

He heard her giggle and he, too, let out a little chuckle. Neither could believe they had sex in such a place in such a time with only a glance for a prompt.

Slowly, sluggishly, he removed himself off of her and cleaned both of their lower regions with handkerchiefs he found in her bag. He fixed his clothing and she did the same.

There was a deathly silence for a while.

"So is your offer still standing?" He looked a bit shocked but then a smirk took over his face. He extended his hand to her and she pretended to accept his gentlemanly offer by giving him her hand. He helped her off the hood and led her towards his bike.

She admired the bike and the rider for a while before climbing on. He handed her the helmet and she took it. Before she put it on she whispered in his ear.

"You know, if you hurry a bit, I can give you a tour of my house." She giggled when he quickly revved the engine.

* * *

**OH, it _is_ a sign! I'm 19 this year!**

**And...**

**Bah, I guess it's not a sign afterall. *sighs***

**I originally wanted this to be a full-blown chapter story but then my hands moved on their own again.**

**Leave a review and tell me if I should continue or not!**

**Thanks to Xero15 and Bolo.** When you said longer didya mean the chapter or the lemon? And please make an account!

That goes to all of you. Don't leave reviews as Guests. We don't mind, but as authors who love feedback, we like to personally thank each and every one of you. *Heart*


End file.
